On Guard
by Alpha Clove
Summary: Why does loving someone really hard? Ask Cato and Clove, they are dealing with it now.
1. Chapter 1

On Guard

Chapter One

Cato

_**A/N: This was inspired by clovexcato. This is kinda like my other story; Kickin' these rocks. This time it is modern time and there are no districts. Don't own the Hunger Games, still wishin' on a star. ;) F.Y.I Katniss and Clove are sisters.**_

It was a Monday morning; I was walking to school with my best friend Gale Hawthorne and his girlfriend Katniss Everdeen, along with her young sister Clove. Gale was the school club leader

for the group Wires. Wires was the school club for the class rebels against our lovely principle; Mrs. Trinket. He had dark brown hair and stormy gray eyes. Katniss could pose for his cousin;

she had the same olive skin and dark hair. They could be look-a-likes, if you don't look at Katniss' forest green eyes. She was captain of Archery Club. If you would have look at us you

probably notice me first. I was the tall, pale blonde headed kid that kept stealing glances at Clove. I am the one with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the extremely tall one? Yeah, that is

me. Gale, Katniss and I are juniors in high school. Poor Clove is a sophomore at our public high school in upstate New York. As we neared our seven-hour prison, I asked Gale "You staying

for Weapons Class today, dude?", "You bet!" he replied excitedly. "Same here, Gale and I are planing to see that new movie later" added Katniss. I turned to my other side to see Clove. She

had her ear buds in and was listening to some song, judging by the way her head was bouncing. She was the kid who always sat at the back of the class, never answered questions for

teachers, but was very smart. She had dark hair like her sister. Clove didn't have her sister's olive skin or her green eyes but she had violet eyes, which people made fun of. I thought her

eyes were pretty cool. But people are rude and call her; 'Mutt' behind her back.

"So Cato, you going" Katniss asked snapping my train of thought off of Clove. "Huh?" I replied. "Are you to the spring dance this Friday?" she answered. "Nah, I am not going." I stated. "Oh,

come on! The Capital Heartthrob has to go, beside I net you got your ring already." she answered looking at me crossly. "FINE, I am going to ask a sophomore, okay!" I replied crossly. "So

you do have your ring?" Gale asked. "Yeah." I replied pulling it out of my pocket. . It was a nice ring; the band was solid sliver and had flicks of violet in it. The stone was a light blue with a

sword across it diagonally and a knife going the opposite direction. The ring was custom made, made for someone with really small fingers, like Clove.

It is customary at our school: The Capital: for the boy to give his date to a dance a ring. The ring represents a token of passion. It is supposed to represent the guy's weaponry of choice, to

mark what is rightful his. Before you ask, our school trains us in weaponry, ranking from knives to swords. There your future is decided.

"So who are you asking?" Katniss asked. "I told you; a sophomore." I replied crossly. She WAS NOT finding out, my crush on Clove, Oh crap. I just admit it did I? Suddenly I heard someone

scream "CATO!" I looked behind me, there was Glimmer Hedge, the blonde prep, was running as fast as she can in her nine-inch heels. "CATO" I heard her yell. "Run." I heard Clove

whispered in my ear. She must have taken out her ear buds when she heard Glimmer scream "Good idea." I replied taking off to a sprint. I grabbed her wrist, tugging her along with me.

Glimmer screamed my name again, this time she sounded close. I looked around, trying to find Gale and Katniss, only to see them fair up ahead, laughing at us. I looked back at Clove; she

was stumbling all over feet. "You're too slow." I huffed as I stepped behind her, picking her up bridal style, and taking off to a sprint. "CATO" She screeched. Suddenly a tremendous

downpour of rain suddenly began. I realized one thing, Clove is gonna get wet. I stopped, let her down and draped my letterman jacket over her, before she could say anything and pick her

up again.

It was still raining, when we arrived at school. I gently placed her back on the ground, earning bunch of stares from the other kids. "Here your jacket, Cato" she replied keeping her head

down. "I don't want it back, you can have it" I answered. She looked up stunned. "Ok" she replied after few minutes of silence. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the beginning of school.

"Well, I guess I got to go." She stated. "Yeah me to" I replied. She looked at me, with a look on her face, saying she wanted to tell me something but she just turn her back towards me and

made her way towards the door. I rubbed the back of my neck and thought _'How can I let her know that I love her without her letting me in?'_

_**A/N: I don't know how good this is, but if you want me to continue; leave 5 reviews**_

_**Alpha **_


	2. Weakness

On Guard

Clove

_**A/N: You might not like it, but I have another chapter for you in Clove's point of view. Shout out to the**_

_**First review, here you go. ;)**_

I walked thru the doors of my least favorite place on the planet earth, The Capitol. My favorite Bonnroo shirt was soaked, along with my favorite jeans and sneakers. I was still walking thru the doors, when my two best friends, Foxface Morgan and Johanna Mason came up to me. "Hey Clove, you're wet" stated Johanna, as I walked thru the door. She was the brunette caring an axe, the one dress as a lumberjack, with bright blue eyes. Yeah, that's her. "I can tell, THANK. YOU." I answered thru gritted teeth. "Someone is in a sour mode." replied Foxface. She was the ginger. She was wearing the Black Eyes Peas concert shirt, and black skinny jeans. Foxface wasn't her real name in fact it's Kaelin Morgan, no one calls her that, they just call her Foxface, reason was she snuck in fourteen daggers from the Training Gym. She has been labeled 'Untrustworthy' since. "WHOA Clove, what's up with the letterman. You and Cato are-" Johanna asked, as she noticed Cato's jacket on me. "No, I don't know what happen really." I answered. We walked towards our lockers. People were starting to stare again. "I really do hate this, I honestly do." I whispered to Johanna. "Take it off then" she answered. "I don't want to hurt his feelings and beside the jacket is warm and dry" I replied. "Just don't let Glimmer see you." stated Johanna. "Too late" commented Foxface. "Oh crap" I replied, as I spun around only to feel a perfectly manicure hand wrap around my throat and push me against the lockers. I moaned; I could feel the nod of a combination lock digging into my back. "Why are you wearing Cato's jacket." Glimmer growled. "Why should you know? Does your fan club want it for their museum?" I rasped, for a blonde she had a wicked grip. My vision was starting to blur, when I saw Glimmer pull out something shiny and sliver, a knife. "Weapons aren't allowed in this part of the building" I rasped again. "So." She replied. She brought the knife up to my neck and slashed it. I could feel the blood ooze down my neck; the cut was deep, REALLY deep. Just when she was about to cut me again, I felt her hand leave my neck. I crumpled to the floor, breathing deeply. When I could finally stand, a surprising image was in front of me. Glimmer was pinned to the lockers a few feet down. The person who had pinned her surprised me more. It was Cato; he had her pinned to the locker by her neck, his blue and red plaid shirt was soaked, along with his jeans and sneakers, his blonde hair had dew drops in it. He looked hot, if you ask me. Why did I just say that? Anyway, Glimmer was turning a bright blue, I was about to say something, when suddenly another arm wrapped around my neck, I was suddenly pulled upward by my neck. The chocker was…..Marvel; Kind, sweet, brown headed, mousey boy Marvel. I never thought Marvel was that violence kind of person, but a dude who could love anyone. _'I guess he has changed since the sixth grade.'_ I thought as he tightened his grip on my neck. I felt weak and I HATED it. "Drop the blonde, Cato and Mutt won't lose the ability to breath." stated Marvel. Cato looked up and probably saw me dangling three feet from the ground. I am a shorty. People are now crowding around, fights happen a lot at our school but death threats are NOT so common. Cato drops Glimmer the second the last word left Marvel's mouth and runs to my side as Marvel drops me. The crowd has started to thin as the bell for first period rang. Soon it is just Johanna, Foxface, Cato, and me. I am lying in a puddle of my blood, while Cato is stitching up my neck, when something dawns on me. Cato, the boy who swore he had no weakness, has a weakness; that weakness is laying in puddle of their own blood; that weakness was… Me

_**So how was it? To continue leave three more reviews. To the reviewer with the question on ages, Cato, Gale, Katniss, Glimmer, and Marvel are Juniors in high school. (11**__**th**__**) and Clove, Johanna, Foxface are Sophomores. (10**__**th**__**). **_

_**Alpha **_


	3. Happy Juice and the Careers

On Guard

Clove

**A/N: So you guys listened, that's great! I'll continue the story from now on. So you can quit reviewing if you want. I would enjoy it if you review. ;).**

Sometimes I feel like love is out to get me, you know? I mean here I am sitting in a puddle of my blood, while Cato is stitching up my neck and there is a strange dude with bright blue hair, talking about something called 'Tracker Jacks'. How much weirder can my life be?

"All right you're done" Cato answered as he started to pack the first-aid kit. "Hey how's it going" asked Johanna, once she saw Cato leave my side "Fine now. You wouldn't happen to have a mirror on you, would you?" I asked. "No, Foxface does, I think" she answered. "Foxface does what?" asked Foxface once she heard her name. "Do you have a mirror?" I asked again. "Yeah, just give me a second." replied Foxface as began to dig thru her bag. I looked around. The blood had stop, but it left a puddle surrounding me, Cato was talking to another dude, dirty blonde hair, slightly tan body and bright blue eyes. He was Peeta Mellark, Peeta's Cato's best friend. "Here you go" answered Foxface as she handed me a black circle mirror. I take the mirror and looked were the knife had gone, there was a long cut stitched up with black lines going across. "Oh, this is bad." I added. "You should look at your shirt" stated Johanna. I glanced down. My favorite Bonnroo shirt was soaked with blood. "I am so dead" I stated. "You sure are right about" added Johanna. "Do you have a spare shirt?" I asked Foxface and Johanna. "No" answered Johanna. "Do you Foxface?" she added. "Nope" stated Foxface. "Cato, Do you have a spare shirt, Clove needs it" shouted Foxface over her shoulder. "Actually, I do." He answered as he left Peeta and jogged over here. "I am so going to kill you, in weapons class." I hissed thru clenched teeth. She shrugged her shoulders. Cato knelt down and said "Here you go". What he pulled out was NOT what I was expecting; his FREAKIN' CAREER JERSEY. You are probably wondering who are the Careers? They are the group of the top fighters in the school. Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, and I have been 'chosen' to be in this group. As for rewards they give us simple items to mark our position; Guys get jerseys; while girls get rain coats. "Ummm; Thanks?" I replied skeptically. I pulled myself and began walking towards the bathroom; casting a glance at Cato as I left. Foxface and Johanna soon followed. I pushed the doors opened and walked in. "I thought he would have said no" I heard Foxface say; as she and Johanna walked in. "Still, you could have gone and got Katniss." Johanna answered. They were arguing again. "Guys just stop." I answered. I was in front of a mirror. I looked up only to see my pale skin look almost white; my violet eyes full of pain and my black hair sticky with blood. I turned facet on and let the cold water run. I splashed the water on my face. It felt like a shot in the arm; but I welcomed it with opened arms. My friends were silently watching my every move. "Clove, you ok?" asked Foxface. "No, no I am not." I answered as I dried my face. "What's wrong then?" asked Johanna. "Love is out to get me." I answered. They were quiet in till Foxface asked "What do you mean?"

"I have no clue" I replied as I grabbed Cato's shirt and walked into a stall; his jersey was three times too big for my small size; it was red and white and had his name "Cato Hawkins" on the back. I peeled off my other shirt and put on his jersey instead. I walk out of the stalls. "You ready, guys?" Johanna asked as I grabbed my bag and walked out the bathroom door. "Yeah, let's go get bet over the head with a beer bottle by Abernathy." I answered as we made our way to our 'favorite' alcoholic teacher; Mr. Haymitch Abernathy; a shaggy blond haired dude with WAY too much 'happy juice' for any 'sane' human. First Abernathy LOVES his 'happy juice' and second HE ISN'T SANE. So we often get whacked upside the head with some sort of bottle of alcohol. Yay for us. "Yippee." answered Johanna sarcastically. Foxface stifled a laugh. "What? You like getting whacked over the head with a beer bottle?" I ask. "No. It's just...You know what? Never mind." she replies as we walk to our lockers. "Anyway are you guys going to the dance this Friday night?" I ask. "No," they said in unison. I nodded my head. "Same here." I replied. "I thought Cato would have asked you" answered Foxface as she wacked me against the shoulder. I burst out laughing. "...way?" I say between laughs. "He has been acting strange around you lately." replied Johanna." "Yeah and I saw you this morning. Care to explain that?" added Foxface. We stopped in front of Abernathy's room. "Look. Guys we will talk about this later. "Ok?" I stated as I open the door. Suddenly I heard a crash, a scream and a sudden darkness over my eyes.


	4. Revenge is so sweet

On Guard

Chapter Four: Revenge is _so_ sweet

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't been on lately. You think I'd get some free time once summer gets out. I have been incredibly busy. Sorry about that. Still not owning this wonderful book. Everything is Suzanne Collins..**_

_**Onward we go!**_

Clove P.O.V

_Pit pat, pit pat, pit pat_

The slow and steady beat of rainfall draws me back into reality. The eerie sound is peaceful to my ears. Knowing that sooner I go back to reality the better, I open my eyes. A blinding white light greets my eyes as I try to remember what had happened. "Don't stress yourself too hard now." cooed a voice. I nodded my head and blinked a few times. Finally my eyes adjusted and took in my surrounding. I was in Abernathy's room lying on the floor surrounded by tiny shards of a beer bottle. Mr. Abernathy was leaning over me; along with my friends and probably the rest of the class. "You were out for..."states a boy; from a name which I don't remember; as he checks his watch. " 52 minutes and 49 seconds!" he adds in excitedly

"Yes; Mrs. Everdeen; and for your tardiness, you must shiny the trophies in the trophy room this Wednesday" adds Abernathy. _"Great just great. There goes my Wednesday"_ I think bitterly as I get up and make my way to the back of the class; grumbling about the assignment. I take my seat in the back of the class as Mr. Abernathy finishes up his speech on some Social-Studies topic. I prop myself on one hand and try to look interested. No such luck. Drumming my fingers against my thigh; I think of my iPod in my pocket with the hours of remixes I have done. I also think of the music on there. Song after song. Escape after escape. Music was the way I escaped. Something that set me free from this world and into another. Something that I can't explain the feeling of.

Forcing myself back into reality I glance at the clock. It read 9:01. Class ends at 9:02. Quickly; I shoulder my bag and look around. Everyone else seemed to get the message except for Mr. Abernathy_. "Come on! Come on! "_ I mentally shout at the clock. Finally the bell rung. "That's enough for today class! Off you go now! All of you!" he yells as he 'magically' grabs a beer and we all make our way out the door; not wanting to meet another drunk Haymitch. Soon Johanna and Foxface meet up with me as the few remaining people make their way out. "This sounds like a wonderful day for you, Clove" Foxface said sarcastically. Johanna laughed. "Yes. Foxface my best day yet!" I answer sarcastically. As we made our way to the door Mr. Abernathy calls out. "Except for you. Ms. Everdeen." I gulped. "We'll wait for you outside." whispers Johanna as she and Foxface make their way outside. I nodded my head and turn towards the teacher. "I know you don't want to do this; but it will help me out." he states. I walk in front of his desk. "What exactly do you want me to do?" I ask; crossing my arms over my chest. "I need you to show around a new student from Kentucky" he answers as he takes another sip of his beer. "Ok. Cool. When do I show her?" I ask. "You both have Mr. Cinna for home room. Show her then." he said as he leaned back in his chair. "What would you do for me?" I ask again. "I'll take away your punishment" he answers lazily as he props his feet up on his desk. "That's not enough." I say. "What do you mean? It's not enough?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. "I need more." I reply as I start pacing in front of his desk "Fine" he grumbles "How about No detention and I'll give you twenty bucks?" as he pulls out his wallet. I hold out my hand. He grumbles something about greedy kids and slaps a crumbled twenty down onto my hands. "Nice doing business with you" I say when I walk out the door "Her name's Rue!" he shouts; drunk at the moment. "Got it!" I say as I give him the peace sign and head out to the hallway.

"_Well; there goes my homeroom."_ I think as I walk towards my next class. "So what's was up with Abernathy?" asked Foxface. I hadn't realized that they had snuck up behind me. So naturally I jump. I hear a roar of laughter. "Nice Fox!" I hear Johanna say. "So what did he really what with you?" She asked again. "Something about a new kid" I answer as I shoulder my bag. We walk in silence to our next class; strangely it's Science with Mr. Crane. Immediately; I get this wonderful idea for revenge at Glimmer. Since her next class is fashion with Portia, I have this wonderful fashion mishap idea. "Hey guys?" I ask. "Yeah?" They reply. "Do you think we can stop by Mr. Beetee's class before we go to Portia's?" I answer; smiling like an idiot. "I know that look." states Johanna. "Revenge?" asks Foxface. "Revenge." I reply slyly.


	5. Revenge

**On Guard**

**Revenge is so sweet.**

**A/N: I thought I out to tell you guys that the story DOESN'T end at the spring dance…ENDS AT THE BEGINNING OF SUMMER. F.Y.I That includes Prom. Sorry I haven't published lately been real busy. I don't own The Hunger Games or Harry Potter and this * is Rue's reply**

"YOU'RE A GENUIS CLOVE!" shouts Johanna as we sprint down the hallways of The Capitol. I smirk and run harder. You are probably wondering why we're sprinting down a hallway full of kids; screaming at the top of our lungs; looking like a bunch of idiots. Answer? Revenge. Revenge on a blonde headed jerk.

WA-BAM

Foxface ran straight into Portia's class door. She landed eagle speared on the floor. Now before I say anything remember that Johanna isn't very...caring"AH HAHAHAHAHA!" roars Johanna as she grips her stomach; laughing like an idiot. "You ok?" I ask offering my hand. She shook her head yes and got up; glaring at Johanna. She dusted herself off and opened the door. I rolled my eyes. "You guys ready?" I ask. They nodded their heads."Alright…Cool." I reply. As I stepped into to the classroom as I took a glance around the room. Empty. I easily spot Glimmer's stuff in front of the room. It was a deep blue dress with frills at the bottom. It cut off at the knees. It was a pretty dress for someone like her. Going to work I look down and pull out the flats that go along with the dress. Same color and stuff. I pull out the shaving cream and squirt it into the front of her shoes. Just enough for her not to see but enough for her toes. That's not even t best part. Pulling out the worms from the can I dump them into the shoes. "Are you done?" asked Foxface getting annoyed. "Yeah. Let's head to Crane's class" I say as I zip up my bag and toss it over my shoulder. Shutting the door, I smile. Glimmer Hedge, you are in for a surprise

_ On Guard]-_

Science had passed like any other class. Of course; and his funky beard were talking about mutate dogs. Even if I was expecting Glimmer would've found out , I did have a good Science Class but I guess either Portia had managed to calm Glimmer down without much fuss or Glimmer didn't put on the shoes but why should I worry? She didn't get pinned for the fight so why should I get pinned for the shoes? Anyway as Foxface,Johanna and me made our way to home room. When suddenly I remembered 's agreement. "_Show the new kid around and no punishment"_ his words rang in my head. "Hey guys, I gotta go. Abernathy and I made a deal." I say quickly as I sped up. "Oh yeah," answered Foxface as she began to match my pace "What was the new kid's name?" asked Johanna as she caught up with us. I was used to them ease dropping."Rue" I answer as I reached the door. I pushed it opened and looked around. Those double seater tables were lined in rows of three. Two chalk boards were in the front and the back of the room. On the back chalk board there was a wonderful half sketch of a hybrid bird; called 'The Mockingjay' It was really cool. As people filed into the room I took my seat at the back of the class right behind Johanna and Foxface. Nobody paid much attention to me back here which was fine with me. When I am back here I mainly draw or write. It's cool. Forcing myself back into reality, I noticed that had walked in. "Welcome class." he said as crossed his arms over his chest. The usual murmur of whispers died down. "Today, we have a very special guest" He paused,turn door and said "Every body pease welcome Rue Kentwall." An African American girl, walked in looking down at her gray Converse sneakers. She had dark skinny jeans on, a bright red shirt that read "Keep Calm and Whistle On" and a dark blue jacket with a gray messenger bag . She mumbled a hello. "Would you all please make Rue feel at home, she's came a very far place called" he stops in mid-sentence and asked Rue. "Tell me again darling, Where are you from?" She mumbled something. "What was that?" he asked leaning in."Louisville,Kentucky" she says as she raises her head. She reminded me of my younger sister Prim who was in my grade but a only fourteen and attends a different side of the school for healing. Dark hair pulled into a bun on top of her head. Bird like features, sharp dark brown eyes and dark skin. Definitely like Prim. "Lousieville, Kentucky!" he says proudly,his eyes widening in success. I stifle a laugh. "Anyway" he says, calming down "Why don't you sit by Clove" He points a finger at me. Rue walks over and takes a seat next to mine. I offer her a smile and turn my attention back to , who was announcing that home room had begun

I pulled out my sketch pad. Unlike my other sisters; who sang, I drew. Flipping to a blank page, I feel the scratch of paper on my elbow. I glanced at Rue. She had taken out a Harry Potter book and was deep into it's pages. Picking up the note, it read

_*Hi, I'm Rue_

_I smile and scribble back a quick reply._

_I'm Clove. _

_I slide it back over and out of the corner eye I see her pull out a bronze pen and write a reply. _

_*Why are your eyes purple? _

_I'm just different_

_*Oh, How old are you?_

_15. You?_

_*Same, what's that on the blackboard in the back?_

_It's a Mockingjay. started in the winter._

_*It reminds me of the mockingbirds back home_

_Sorry, are you getting homesick?_

_*Nah, it ain't a big deal_

_Ain't?_

We both laugh. Rue goes back to her book and I go back to my drawing of what looks like to be a tree. I sigh and prop my head on my I could get a little bit of-

"Ms. Everdeen, Ms. Kentwall"

I groan. I bet we are in trouble for laughing. Rue gave me a worried glance as we walked to Mr. Cinna's desk. I mouth 'Don't worry about it'

She nods. The whole class ignores us as we stop in front of 's desk. "You aren't in trouble, Rue" states Cinna, recognizing that we're here. Rue looked relived. "I just want Clove to show you around since you're new" he added. We immediately nodded our heads. "Good, now off you go!" he said, shooing us off. We nodded our her heads and headed off to the door. Well, this outta be interesting.

_On Guard]-_

"And, that is it. This is The Capitol" I say, widening my arms and letting them fall to my sides. "Wow. This school is huge!" states Rue slightly out of breath. I smirk. "Though, I have one question." asked Rue, slowly starting to get her breath back.

"Hmh?"

"When's lunch?"

I look down at my wrist watch and give a shaky breath. "Now" We both exchange looks and take off down the hallway, hoping to get some food before it disappears in other people's stomachs.

_On Guard]-_

We made it to lunch just as they were finishing up severing some late comers like us. I decide to what for Rue while she paid for her lunch. 'Where to sit?' I thought, looking around trying to find a good place to sit. Rue looked like she was doing the same thing. "There was no where to sit" she mumbles. I nodded my head. "We could go eat at the Training Hall" I ask cautiously. She nodded her yes. Just as we were about to turn around with our plates, someone shouted out my name.

"HEY CLOVE!"

I turn around. There in a sea of people sitting down was Cato standing up. He was waving his hands up and down like he was on a sugar high.

I laugh. I motion Rue to follow me as we walked to the his table. There taking up two long tables was what looked like a large group of Cato's friends. I knew only two. My sister and her boyfriend. I look down at my plate of unfrozen chicken nuggets. Soon, Cato puts an arm around my shoulders and introduces me to his friends. "Guys, this is Clove and-" he stops and turns towards Rue, asking her name. "Rue" she quietly mumbles "Rue, I thought that they could sit with us" Cato finishes, removing his arm. Though I kinda want it to stay there. I quickly dismiss the thought and look back at the table. What. Is that? Yes, it Foxface and Johanna flirting with two guys. Not even knowing what I was doing I fling a chicken nugget a Foxface. It pins her up above her ear. She whips around, seeing me and immeadilty gets up and runs over " Sorry we didn't wait for you but when we got here Cato called us over here and I meet Sparrow-" she states quickly. I wave her off. "Go back to what ever his name is" I say, knowing that her speech would be long. She squels and walks back over to a brown-headed boy with bright green eyes. I look at the empty seats. One was infront of Cato, another was infront of Peeta and the last was taken by Rue, who was siting infront of a muscular, African American boy with not much hair,Thresh, I think was his name. I take the seat infront of Peeta. "Hi" I mumble. Peeta and I had been good friends, that really didn't talk but I knew him pretty well. "Uh, Clove could you go sit by Cato? I kinda what my girlfriend to sit here." he states quickly I nod my head and get up and go sit by Cato. When I sit, a boy with bronze hair,green eyes,tan and stocky next to Cato nudges him ands says "Is that-" he wasn't able to finish before a fragile looking girl with dark hair and green eyes next to him shoves her roll in his mouth. "Sorry about that, Clove. Finnick here needs to learn that he really needs to shut up some times" states the girl applying to the boy next to her. Finnick finishes his roll and says "What about you Annie?" states Finnick, as he cast a wiggling eye at the girl, Annie. I put my hand up against my mouth and whispers to Cato "What's up with them?" He smiles and replies "Who knows" I smile and look down at my plate. I can feel his eyes on me and couldn't help but grin slightly. Nothing could ruin this. Correction. I just saw a flash of blonde hair. I ball up my fists, ready for the fight. I feel a hand fling me upward. I turns towards the blonde. "What?" I snap. "You! You did this!" Glimmer screeches,showing me her shoes. Someone laughs. I turn around and it's Cato laughing. "Nice job, Clover!" He says as he high-fives me. Glimmer flings the shoes down in defeat and stalks off. Hopefully that will be the last time I see her. I sit back down. "Way to go Clove!" hoots Gale from down the table. Everybody at the table starts feeding me complements when the bell rings signaling Training for our school. Now I bet you're wondering why we train with weapons at our school. We train for this ceremony call The Hunger Games. It's a great honor to be in The Hunger Games. We compete against other schools across the world and find out who is the best. Now you see why kids like me train every day for this ceremony. Needless; to say some people thought that it's pointless, like Glimmer but they really don't understand.

As we filed into the training hall. I feel Cato walk beside me. Nobody shot me weird looks about my eyes as we walked to the hall. Maybe befriending the boy with the sword was a good idea after all.

**A/N:Here's the fun part. I'm gonna need 3 girls to flirt with Cato, Gale and Thresh, Peeta's girlfriend and 3 guys for Clove,Katniss,Rue. YOU CAN SUBMIT MORE THAN ONE! PM me for the form. No one PM me and I will make them up**


	6. In the water

On Guard

A /N:This is for clovelycato555. I own nothing. I decide to not use OCs it's a bit to much

* * *

"Harder Everdeen! Harder!"

Man, Enobaria was getting annoying.

I took a breath, brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face and kicked my leg up for what would be a head shot, if it wasn't a dummy. Enobaria staggers back from the blow behind the dummy. Her head pops out from behind the dummy and gives me a grin. Her long back hair is soaked with sweat, her brown eyes shone with excitement and her golden spiked teeth are really freaking me out.

"Alright, Clove. Your done for today" she states with a flick of her hand. I grabbed my bag and Cato's jacket and made my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Mutt?"

I knew that voice. It was the voice that was currently after my blood. (I think you can guess who)

"Anywhere but here, Sparkles"

The thinning crowd of people stopped what they were doing and began to watch us. Cato slide his sword back it's scabbard and turned his attention to me. Katniss lowered her bow and Gale had his back turned to his trap. I turn towards Glimmer. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders "Stalking Cato?" I added nonchalantly. Her face bloomsed into a rose red color. Score!

"You did not just say that."

I grin. "Try me, Glitterface" was my reply. She balled up her hands and lunged. My arm caught her shoulder and I flung her to the ground. She landed hard on the sweaty blue mat. I placed a foot on her chest. "You going to try me any more?" I asked her. Her green eyes burned with rage but I took it as a sign of surrender. I removed my foot as she scurried off.

Clove, one

Glimmer, zero

"Hey Everdeen!"

My head whips around as Cato comes running out of school and into the parking lot. "Yeah Hawkins?" I questioned as I cross my arms over my chest. "Finnick, Annie, Thresh, Rue, Foxface, Sparrow, Johanna, Blight, Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Delly and I are all heading to Finnick's place for a movie. You wanna come?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "The movie is X-Men First Class and I got a ride with Peeta" He adds

"Yeah, I'd love to go"

He said a movie.

Not a pool party.

As Peeta pulls up to a single story white house with neatly mowed front lawn and the ear-splitting noise of one of the many Katy Perry songs. I catch a glimpse of Katniss and Gale chicken fighting with Rue and Thresh. "Did I mention the pool party before the movie?" states Cato giving me that sheepish grin I fell for so many years ago. Peeta gives a hearty laugh, throws his arm around the pretty blonde up front and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I smirk and ask "You gonna introduce me to your 'friend', Peeta?" I put air quotes around the word friend. "Clove, this is Delly Cartwright, Delly, Clove Everdeen." He states quickly. "Oh, so you're the one Cato-" she exclaims but is stop by a kiss from Peeta. After a second, Peeta pulls away and says "Delly and I are going inside now." and pulls Delly outside. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to Cato. "You too, Goldilocks, I'm changing" He rolls his eyes and replies "Whatever, Shorty." I laugh as he gets out of the white S.U.V Cato runs to the house greeting Finick's mom at the door. I quickly pull out my swim suit from our missed swim practice and slip it on. I grab my black tank top and shorts for my after swim clothes. I slip out the car and make a mad dash thru the house and out into the backyard. I throw my clothes into a beach chair. As my foot leaves the side and into the air, I dive into the water. I crash into the water with a loud splash. As my head pops the water, I hear Cato say "I'll give you a nine out of ten but watch this!" and with that he leaps into the water. I see his bright blonde hair move under the water,advancing towards me but before I can move I am yanked downward and drugged towards the nine feet area of the circular pool. Cato loosens his grip on me and his hands fall away. We stay there for what seems like forever. We stay like that for so long.

That I don't even notice that I am drowning


	7. Worries

On Guard

A/N: This is Katniss's POV. I do not own The Hunger Games. Check out Secrets by Marox! (My other profile)

"You're staring again"

I rubbed a hand over my eyes as I lean up against Gale. I let a sigh of relief. "Why do you keep looking at Clove, Katniss?" inquired Gale as the August sun beats upon us. "I'm afraid Cato's going to hurt her like Marvel did." I answer quietly looking down at my book. "Marvel was a jerk. Simple as that" he states. I look up at him. His dark brown eyes are closed, his arms were tuck behind his head. His hair was spiked up because of the water."I know" I answer,shutting my book. I close my eyes. I hadn't shut my eyes for maybe a minute when Foxface shouts

"CATO, YOU IDIOT! CLOVE IS DROWNING!"

Like an instinct my eyes snap open. My eyes find Clove, submerged in water, her eyes squeezed shut as her face turns an awful shade of purple. Before Finnick could launch himself into the water (like any swim team captain), Cato's back in water, hauling Clove to the surface. He carries her bridal style to lawn chair. As soon as she touches the chair, everyone runs over to Cato and Clove including Gale and I. When we reach the chair, I see Clove spitting up water. Thank God, Clove didn't pass out due to lack of oxygen.

"You're a real idiot, Clove Everdeen" I say, once I see her propped up on the lawn chair. She gives me a half smile and answers "The best part is that I'm your sister!" She sticks her tongue out at me. I return the favor. "Come on you guys! I think that's enough swimming. Maybe Clove won't hurt herself during the movie." states Finnick casually. Clove whacks him on the shoulder. He pretends to act hurt. She smiles. Maybe Clove isn't as hurt as I thought she was. I smile as she picks up her clothes and goes change for the movie. I grab my own clothes, and find an empty bedroom to change into my clothes. I change into a cameo tank top with gym shorts and green cap. I braid my hair into intricate braid my mother taught me long ago. Suddenly my phone in my pocket vibrates. I pull it out and check it. It was from my other sister Prim. She's Clove's age but attends a different side of the school for healing.

Prim: **At Rory's. Watching movie. Just got asked to dance. Meet you at home. 6:30?**

I quickly type a reply

**Katniss: Yeah. Congrats! At Finn's. C u there.**

Surprisingly I get an answer.

**Prim: Someone new is at your side of the school. Did you meet her?**

**Katniss: Yeah, why? Names, Rue?**

**Prim: Yeah. We have Chem together. She's in both courses. BTW, shes our new neighbor. Mom wants you to help her walk home.**

**Katniss: Okay.**

I slide the phone in my pocket and walk out of the bedroom. Apparently Finnick's house wasn't one story as it look. Apparently there was a basement and judging from the noise that was were everyone was. I open a white door and seeing steps, I sprint down them. Finnick's basement was boss if you ask me. In one side was sorta like a kitchen with a mini bar and every thing. One the left side wall was three empty bedrooms. Now on the other side was a huge television, complete with surround sound, gaming systems and everything. His couch was one of those L shaped ones, pressed up against another couch, shaped like a square U, giving it a E shape. Those lucky couples who hand managed to grab a spot were, Foxface and Sparrow (With a new ring on her finger) located on the far , upper, side, Peeta and Delly had the part that connected them to Cato and Clove (With Cato's arm around Clove...), Johanna and Blight sitting on the floor on a bunch of fluffy cushions(Johanna also had a ring), Rue and Thresh had the lower connecting piece, in which lead to a patient Annie waiting for Finnick to return from the mini bar. Finnick comes out from the mini bar luging a huge red cooler. He plops it in front of Cato and Clove. He pulls off the lid. Clove's eyes narrow as she spots a Sundrop peeking out from the top. She snatches it quickly. Sundrop was a Southern drink, that Clove and I were addicted to. You can't get up here but luckily Finn knows a guy. "You Everdeens and your Sundrop." Finnick mutters as pulls another one out and tosses it to me. I catch it mid-air. "Thanks!" I squeak as I scurry to find Gale. I see him wearing a light navy blue shirt with sweats. He's sprawled out on a blanket, with his left hand wrist deep in popcorn, while his right hand is buried underneath a borrowed pillow. As I lay down next to him, I ignore the pillow for me and instead place my head on his chest. I open my soda and take a sip. I hear Finnick curse under his breath as he tries to place in the DVD in the player. "You still worried about Clove, Catnip?" I smile at the old nickname. "A little" I reply. All Gale does is place a hand on my back. I relax at his touch. His finger absentmindedly fiddle with my braid. "YES! FINALLY!" I hear Finnick yell. I roll my eyes. The movie starts, though I barely watch. Clove did though, because she yell out " KATNISS, I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE A BLONDE!" as a pretty blonde walks on the screen. That was the first time. The second time was "KATNISS, YOU'RE BLUE!" as the blonde before turns into some blue mutant. I fall asleep after that.

"Katniss..."

"Katniss!"

SPLAT!

I snap up. My younger sister has just pour the cooler on top of me. "YOU ARE SO DEAD! CLOVE!" She laughs as I take off after her. Before I could get to far, Gale grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulders, grabs our bags and makes his way outside. "I guess we are leaving?" I ask. "Yep and I can't have you murdering Clove"

"Hmp!"

He carries me out to the SUV. Finally Gale let's me down as I climb into Peeta's car. Clove, Rue,Cato are in the back. Some how the Thresh the giant has managed to climb into the back, while Delly and Peeta are up front with me and Gale in the middle. It take five minutes for Gale to leave. He kisses me goodbye as he leaves. Ten for Delly and Thresh. Finally it's Peeta, Clove, Cato, Rue and me. Clove is giggling about something. So unlike her. Cato lives next door to us with Rue on the other side and Peeta lives across the street. So naturally Peeta would stop in the middle of the road and tell everyone to get out of his car! With our stuff in hand Clove and I walk back to our house. Before we enter I ask her about her giggling. "Hey Clove, what were you giggling about?"

"Uh...well...I'm getting a ride home from Cato, tomorrow"

A/N: I hope you like this! I will probably be wrapping it up soon! Please R&R

Alpha


	8. Howl

On Guard

* * *

A/N: I own nothing. Told in Clove's P.O,V. These chapters will be longer though. Don't be mad, I'm working on another book! THIS BOOK IS ALMOST DONE! Two more chapters!

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

As I walked out of The Training Hall, the late afternoon heat makes the pavement look like a frying pan. Cato's Toyota stands out like a sore thumb against the two white cars next to it. I go over throw my bags into the back of the truck and look for Cato. He's not there though there is a white note taped to the front. My fingers scratch the paint as I try to pull the note off. It read,

_Clove,_

_I am so sorry that I had to bail on you! Can you meet at my house? I promise I'll make it up to you!_

_~Cato._

_P.S I knew you'd be mad at me so I got you a Sundrop! :D_

I shake my head. _'Cato, you know me so well"_ I think as I climb into the cab of his truck. I plug my iPod up to the stereo and begin to blast a song as I pull out the parking lot. It was one of my personal favorites. It was Howl by Florence and the Machines.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, how_l

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

My head banging to the music, I pulled out onto the interstate that lead to Cato's house. Suddenly the clouds open up and rain falls from above. Rain pelted from above making the once dried road now wet. I grumble unhappy with myself. The rain hits the hood of the car harder as those bright orange warning signs begin to pop up. As the first one passed by, my eyes quickly read the lines

**CLOVE EVERDEEN,**

My eyes widen as I realize my name. The second approaches fast and it reads

**WILL YOU**

Then the third one

**BE MY**

Next the fourth one

**DATE TO**

The fifth went something like

**THE SPRING**

Finally the last one read

**DANCE**

Holding a question mark on a poster board a few feet away was a tall figure drenched in the rain. I could barely make out the figure as I took a sharp turn onto the side of the road where the figure stood. It was only in till I was running up to the figure looking the them dead in the eye, that I realized it was Cato. His left hand uncurls from the drenched poster and opens in front of me. In his hand was the ring. The same ring I saw yesterday, when he showed it to Katniss. "So, will you?" he asked as drops of water fly of his lips. I nodded my head, a grin exploding on my face. Then he did something unexpected.

Most girls get their first kiss at a movie.

Me?

I got my first kiss in the pouring rain.


	9. Pillowed face

**On Guard**

**A/N: I will be updating more(hopefully!) since I am finishing up. I honestly no idea about Kickin these rocks though... I own nothing. I have decided to add another chapter to the story. Also this is in Katniss's P.O.V**

* * *

**Wednesday night**

* * *

"COME ON, ISABELLE!"

"THATS IT! GRAB THE BAG ISABELLE! THE BAG! NOT THE PILLOW! THE BAG! FINALLY!"

"JENNIFER IS GETTING AWAY! GO AFTER HER! DON'T THROW THE KNIFE! IDIOT! YOU JUST GAVE HER A WEAPON!"

"CLEAN YOUR KNIVES LATER ISABELLE! THE BLOODBATH IS GOING ON! ISABELLE, GO GET THE GINGER! SHE'S RUNNING OFF WITH THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES!"

"RUN ISABELLE RUN! DAYO'S GONNA BASH YOUR HEAD IN!"

If you guessed correctly my sister is watching The Hunger Games. Unlike most people, who scream at their T.V when a football game comes on, Clove screams at T.V(Standing on the couch, with her fist in the air, mind you) when The Hunger Games come on and her favorite character, Isabelle, is doing something she doesn't like.

So naturally half the movie.

"ISABELLE, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU COULD EASILY CLIMB THAT TREE TO JENNIFER! EVEN JACKIE COULD HAVE DONE THAT!" she roars at the T.V. "Why are we even here?" I hear Johanna whisper as Clove throws her fists in the air when Isabelle doesn't leave the night before the wasp's nest lands. Poor girl.

"Because, A) We are having a pre-shopping sleepover at Clove's house before we go look for dress tomorrow and B) I knew that Clove would be watching The Hunger Games tonight and I wanted to get it on video and post it on Youtube." answers Foxface as she pulls out the camera and starts filming my sister. "You guys are so mean" Prim whines as she strokes Buttercup with one long hand. Her bright blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and her bright blue eyes were shining from laughing at Clove. "Thank goodness, Principal Trinket allows us to miss a day of school for shopping" giggles Rue as she got up from her spot next Prim. It took only twenty minutes for them to meet and they were like two peas in a pod.

I look at the group crashed on the couch. Clove was still standing on our battered L shaped couch, shouting at our T.V, wearing a concert shirt and fuzzy snowflake bottoms (even though it's the middle of August), Johanna was sitting next to Clove with her hand wrist deep in popcorn, wearing nothing but a black tank top and sweats on. Foxface was currently sporting a baggy sweat pants and white shirt look while videotaping my sister. Annie, on the other hand was wearing her swim team sweat shirt and fuzzy pajama pants and was to engrossed in the movie to notice anything. Delly was wearing a white shirt; gray sweat pants and was throwing pillows at Clove, trying to get her to fall down. Rue was in a cameo shirt and fuzzy snowflake bottoms. She was in the kitchen with me as Prim began laughing at our sister. "Hey Katniss. Do you want Milk Duds in your popcorn or Sour Patch Kids?" Rue asked, holding up the candy packages. "Both." I answer, as she begins to rip open the packages. Rue then scurries over to the couch and squeezes in between Prim and Annie. Suddenly an alarm from our computer went off. "SEE WHO'S WANTS TO VIDEO CHAT, WILL YA' KAT?" Clove shouts in between her shouts at Isabelle. I calmly walk over and click on the flashing icon. 'Right on time.' I think as the name flashes up on the screen.

_hunterboy1212_ wants to chat

I click accept as Gale's, Cato's,Blight's, Finnick's, Sparrow's, Thresh's and Peeta's faces explode on the screen. Before I could say hi. Clove suddenly roars "RUN, ISABELLE, RUN!'

Really,Clove, right now? Really?

All of the boys explode into laughter. Cato was laughing the hardest. "Clove, I thought men only yelled at the T.V." Cato says with a smile. Clove's head snaps in my direction so quick that Delly pins her with a pillow. She falls from the couch ands lands on the carpet. "FINALLY I GOT HER!" Delly screams throwing her fist into the air. Clove glares at Delly as she gets off the carpet. Delly happily skips down the side of the couch; collecting wadded up cash. "Kat, call everybody over here. Cato is going to tell us who he is going to the dance with!" Gale states as Cato goes a dark shade of red.

"Cato did you ask Glimmer?" I questioned.

"Don't make me gag Katniss" He retorted.

"HEY GUYS! COME HERE!" I shout hopefully over the top of the movie. "Sup?" Clove inquired, stating her presence. The cut that Glimmer had given her Monday; had healed quickly, allowing the stitches to removed yesterday after school. Eventually the rest of the girls had trickled in. "The floors all yours, man." Gale says as removed himself out of the screen. Suddenly gun shots echoed around the house. "RORY GET OFF OF THAT STUPID ZOMBIE GAME!" Gale roars as he dashes up a flight of stairs. I heard a younger voice screamed "NEVER!" followed by almost Joker like laugh.

Rory would have made Heath Ledger proud.

"What do you see in him?" I heard Clove whisper to Prim. "The same thing that you see in yours." she retorted. Clove blushed a deep red. "Before, I say who I'm going to the dance with; Clove why don't you say who you are going with?" Cato answers smoothly. Clove glares daggers at him, but what she says next puts even me in surprise.

"I'm going to the dance with Cato."

* * *

_**A/N; If you want a certain outfit for a certain couple, please leave a request in the reviews. (Cato/Clove, Finnick/Annie, Gale/Katniss, Peeta/Delly, Rue/Thresh, Prim/Rory, Johanna/Blight, Sparrow/Foxface or Marvel/Glimmer) I'll choose the ones I like the most.**_


End file.
